When Mrs Specter Calls
by Ghost5
Summary: Harvey Specter has a problem. He's been given an important international case against a friend he married by accident. He may have put it all behind him but the trouble is, the ex Mrs Specter is turning heads especially Louis'. Raine Hennessey may be the best human rights lawyer, but Harvey's the best at reading people and he isn't falling for the ice queen act. CHAP 06 RE-DONE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Please forgive my grammar everyone it's really bad.

WHEN MRS SPECTER CALLS

CHAPTER 1

"Donna I need the Daniels case report on my desk by eleven," Harvey said sweeping passed her desk

Donna looked at him worriedly.

"I...I don't think you want this one."

Her eyes were wide and frightened

"What?" he asked

Donna opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish, Harvey looked at her curiously and considered that she was probably playing around with him.

"It's ok, just use simple words like yes and Harvey."

"Oh my god, there's no way we're going to win this if she's going to represent the other side," one of the associates cried

"What was he doing snooping around the CIA's system anyway?" his co-worker replied

Harvey looked over at the young man in the poor cut suit then looked back to Donna.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" he asked

"I would but something tells me it'll ruin your day."

He saw Mike saunter toward him.

"Finally someone who can speak sense," he exclaimed

Mike looked at him in surprise.

"What?"

"My office," Harvey answered before slamming the glass door shut

Mike leant on Donna's cubicle and looked down at her with concern.

"What the hell just happened?" he asked

"You heard about the hacking on the news this morning didn't you?" she asked

"Yeah some British student hacked into CIA records, claims he was looking for his dad," he answered "So what?"

"The CIA want us to represent them," Donna began

Mike cast his eye towards the figure brooding in the office.

"Harvey obviously wants this really bad."

He saw from the look on Donna's face that it wasn't going to be the case.

"There's a conflict of interest," Donna said "The person representing Benjamin Daniels is Raine Hennessey,"

"So what, did Harvey sleep with her or something?" Mike asked with a shrug

"You could say that, Raine Hennessey was his wife."

"What?"

Harvey's door swung open.

"When I said my office, I meant now," he said sternly

Mike looked down at Donna.

"Good luck," she whispered

Mike took a deep breath and walked into the office, Harvey waited for him to shut the door before another word was said.

"Donna just told me something really funny," he began

Harvey raised a sculpted eyebrow.

"Really cos a minute ago I couldn't get a word out of her."

"Yeah, she said you had a wife?" Mike said with a snort "Which is funny because you don't do marriage, you do fast cars and fast women."

He noticed Harvey wasn't laughing, instead Harvey was clutching one of his signed baseballs thoughtfully.

"So, Raine's backing Daniels then," he muttered "It makes sense, human rights was always her speciality."

Mike looked at him in shock.

"Wait...What?" Mike said loudly

Harvey exhaled a long breath.

"Yes I was married...bit of a stupid mistake really. But too much to drink and a vacation in Vegas and before I knew it I'd tied the knot way too early."

"And what about the girl?" Mike asked

"She's a Harvard graduate and is the top in her field. We were house mates, and after our exams were done we decided to take a trip to Vegas to try and pay off our student loans with what we'd won. The rest is pretty much history."

Mike sighed.

"When did you..."

"Divorce?" Harvey asked "The moment she caught me with Scottie before our final exam."

Harvey looked over Mike's shoulder and saw Louis smiling at him through the glass.

"I don't know why but I have this sudden urge to punch something," he muttered

Louis opened the door and stuck his head in.

"Just heard the news, people are saying that there's going to be blood. I'm thinking it's going to be like Mr & Mrs Smith," he said pleased

Harvey gripped the baseball.

"Thank you for the compliment Louis, not many women say I look like Brad Pitt."

"I'm willing to actually put money on her having you by the balls Harvey," Louis countered

"It wouldn't be the first time she's done that now Louis," Harvey smiled

Louis glared at Mike before shutting the door and going on his rounds.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Please forgive my grammar everyone it's really bad.

WHEN MRS SPECTER CALLS

CHAPTER 2

Harvey prowled around his office trying to anticipate the kind of case Raine would be building, Donna interrupted his thoughts for a moment and handed him a file.

"If you keep walking around like that Jessica's going to have to get new carpets."

Harvey smiled thoughtfully and took the file.

"Since when did you care about my office?"

Donna stopped in the doorway and smiled.

"Since I started using it to for my illicit affair with a guy in the mail room."

Harvey laughed then raised an eyebrow.

"I thought we were happy,"

He watched Donna give him a cheeky wink before closing the door, Harvey looked down at the file and considered giving his long suffering assistant a raise. Donna had managed to get hold of Raine's itinerary, documenting her moves until both sides sat down for the disclosure of evidence. He looked at his Omega watch, she was due to land in less than two hours. Her first port of call would be her town house before the Lexington charity dinner tonight, Harvey grinned and saw the gilt invitation for the dinner on his desk.

"Donna I need a tux!" he called

"Dry cleaning as we speak," she called back

He went to shut the door but saw Mike coming toward him.

"Got a minute?" he asked

"Sure," Mike replied

Harvey shut the door behind him.

"With our representative from the CIA coming, I suggest you book your holiday now. We don't want them getting suspicious,"

"You got it," Mike agreed

He noticed a dark look chase across Harvey's face.

"Are you ok?"

Harvey sat down behind his desk.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on Harvey, as soon as Raine Hennessey was mentioned this company has gone completely insane. Does Jessica know about you two?"

"Does Jessica know what?" came a smooth voice

Mike's mouth fell open in surprise when he saw her standing in the doorway, Harvey exhaled and picked up one of his signed baseballs.

"Raine Hennessey is supporting Daniels."

Jessica nodded before smiling at him.

"I know, and by the sounds that all the associates and Louis are making it promises to be an interesting show,"

"Interesting show? This woman's field is human rights she's not going into my courtroom, I'm going into hers and I don't like that."

Jessica clasped her hands together.

"Harvey, you can't take this personally. The British government have sent the best to take care of this kid. It's only fair our government do the same, and who better to do it than you."

Harvey turned and looked out the window, indicating that he had heard enough. Jessica left him to his thoughts, confident that he would do the right thing.

* * *

Raine stood in the lobby of her town house and breathed a sigh of relief, it had been a long time since a case had taken her to New York. Everything had been cleaned and prepared for her arrival. The place gleamed invitingly, her heart urged her to stay in, put on her pj's and lounge in front of the tv but her head knew she had to go to the charity dinner, she couldn't let Alex down. Not after all the hard work both of them had put into the organisation. A cold feeling curled in the pit of her stomach, Pearson Hardman were Alex's lawyers and had donated a considerable amount to the charity. Raine knew that Jessica Pearson would have been invited, and where there was Jessica, her senior partner was never far behind. Raine resigned to the fact that at some point during the evening she was going to have to make small talk with Harvey.

It was too soon, she wasn't supposed to see him until the disclosure. Raine shrugged, tonight would give her the opportunity to size up her opponent and strengthen the case for her client. The home office had given her strict instructions, to fight the summons for her client's extradition and keep him in Britain. Raine went upstairs to her room and rifled through her wardrobe till she found a dress worthy of the charity dinner. She stood in front of the full length mirror and held it up against herself , tonight she would show New York that Mrs Specter was no longer an awkward, shy and plain little girl any more.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Please forgive my grammar everyone it's really bad.I also do not own Christina Perri's 'Jar of Hearts'

WHEN MRS SPECTER CALLS

CHAPTER 3

"Here we are Miss Hennessey," Ray said politely

Raine drew in a nervous breath as the sleek car pulled up outside an imposing glass building. Ray, her driver for the evening had been provided for her courtesy of Pearson Hardman, but she knew deep down who was actually footing the bill. Thankfully his name hadn't been mentioned. Ray seemed more impressed with her cut glass English accent and was curious to know what the UK was like, rather than discuss his usual passenger. Right now Raine wanted nothing more than to spend her evening with the driver and continue talking about their shared interest in swing and jazz music.

"Let me help you, I know how you ladies can get your shoes caught in the hems of dresses," Ray said before getting out

"Thank you Ray," She smiled as he offered her his hand

Raine took it and stepped elegantly from the car, she looked up at the imposing building again and took a deep breath.

"I hope you enjoy your evening Miss Hennessey," Ray said walking back to the driver's side.

"I wish you could be my date tonight Ray," she called

She noticed the driver straighten himself up and look down at his shoes.

"And miss my charming company?" a voice drawled

"Evening Harvey," Ray called before getting into the car and driving away.

Raine straightened herself up, hitched her dress just above her ankles and turned to look at him. Even now she couldn't deny that the man still looked good in a tux. As usual he emanated nothing but charm and sex appeal, in the past she would have straightened his bow tie or brushed lint from his lapel before they went to a dinner at Harvard. She was going to let him stew a little tonight.

"I'd prefer his company to yours," she said with a smile "And you're wasting your charm James Bond."

She watched his eyebrow rise and his lips curl.

"Out with the boxing gloves so soon?" he asked "I thought we could enjoy this evening as friends, get to know each other again."

Raine gestured to the building.

"Well, my friend happens to be throwing a dinner party up there and you're making me late."

Harvey looked up at the building before raking his eyes over her.

"Shall we Mrs Specter?" he asked gesturing to the entrance hall

Raine gripped her dress, found her resolve and walked right passed him all too aware of the eyes burning into her back. She was grateful for the air con the moment she crossed the threshold, and considered herself even luckier when a short bald headed man with buck teeth stood waiting for the lift.

"Could you hold the lift for me?" she called

"Louis!" Harvey shouted

The man waited for her and Harvey to get inside.

"You know it's unusual for women to run away from Harvey Specter," he said curiously looking from her to Harvey

Raine let go of her dress and straightened herself up.

"Trust me I'm an unusual woman," she replied

The man's jaw nearly dropped.

"Miss Hennessey?" he asked

Raine nodded.

"May I say it's an honour to finally meet you," he said with a grin

Raine was about to reply, when she felt suddenly claustrophobic. She could feel Harvey at her back and didn't like how close she was to the man she had just met.

"Raine this is Louis Litt, my colleague at Pearson Hardman," Harvey said dryly

"Pleased to meet you Louis," She said warmly

"I just love your accent," he exclaimed "You know I think the magazines are right, women from England sound much sexier than women from the states."

"And you would know wouldn't you Louis?" Harvey asked mockingly

Louis looked at Raine and smiled.

"I haven't met the right one yet," he said with an apologetic voice.

Raine felt sorry for him, Harvey had obviously found a new whipping boy.

"It's ok, you never know you might just find her tonight," she said comfortingly

"Thank you," Louis smiled "Wow you're absolutely amazing."

"Can I remind you Louis that Miss Hennessey here is against us?" Harvey said annoyed

Louis looked from Harvey to Raine again.

"Our firm is calling it a clash of the titans," he said with a laugh

The elevator doors opened and Raine walked quickly toward a waiter.

"Keep these coming," she muttered snatching a glass of champagne and downing its contents

She picked up another one.

"You might want to take it easy with the drinks," Harvey said before accepting a glass from the waiter "The buffet food isn't very filling."

Raine glared at him as if accepting an unspoken challenge, she downed the glass of champagne and accepted another one.

"Heeny!" came a shrill female voice

Raine felt a wave of relief wash over her as the tall elder woman with blonde hair embraced her warmly.

"Gigi," Raine smiled "It's good to see you,"

The woman's eyes glittered with love and pride.

"And who is this charming young man?" she asked

"This is H-"

Harvey gave her a devilish smile.

"Her ex-husband," he said "Harvey Specter."

Gigi accepted a full glass from the waiter.

"I know you by reputation of course," she said before shaking his hand and turning to Raine "You never told me you were married."

"A long time ago I'm afraid," Raine replied before she glared at Harvey

He stood with a hand in his pocket wearing a very pleased expression, Raine balled her free hand up and allowed her nails to bite into her palm. She wanted nothing more than to smack that grin off his face. Gigi excused herself and left them alone.

"What?" Harvey asked "Don't tell me that you forgot that night?"

"Which one?" She countered "The one where Elvis married us or the one where I caught you and Scottie at it in the library?"

"Ouch," Harvey said "You know that almost hurt."

Raine was about to throw a comeback at him when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, she turned around and smiled at the younger version of Gigi.

"Alex!" she smiled

The woman smiled and began to move her hands rapidly, Raine grinned and moved her hands to, a dark haired woman also joined in.

"Alex this is Harvey Specter from Pearson Hardman," Raine explained as she moved her hands

Alex Lexington signed a reply.

"She welcomes you to the dinner and hopes you enjoy the evening," Raine said "She would also like to thank Pearson Hardman for their generosity."

Raine felt Harvey's eyes on her again as she signed a reply to Alex's question and pointed towards Gigi.

"Now what was that all about?" Harvey asked

"What?" Raine replied taking a sip of champagne

"You do sign language?" he said confused

"Yes my brother Andrew was born deaf, he and Alex went to the same school," she explained "Gigi taught me to sign."

She turned her back on him and hoped that he would melt into the back ground and leave her alone, but it was wishful thinking.

"I never did ask," he began "When did you suddenly become beautiful?"

"When did you suddenly care?" she replied

She could feel him standing right behind her.

"Since I've never seen you wearing something like that before," he muttered "And I don't like the way Louis keeps looking at you."

"He's harmless enough," Raine shrugged taking a sip of champagne

"You always did root for the little guy," Harvey said thoughtfully

"Someone has to," she replied "We can't all be like you."

The master of ceremonies declared that dinner was ready, everyone made their way to their tables. Raine saw the seating plan and was relieved to see that Harvey would be sitting on the other side of the room, but she was to be sitting next to Louis Litt instead. She sat down and was about to reach for the pitcher of water.

"Here, let me get that for you," Harvey said politely picking up the pitcher

"Aren't you supposed to be sitting next to Jessica?" Raine asked holding up her glass "And as far away from me as possible?"

"Well you see, Jessica needed to talk to Louis about his behaviour so I thought it best that he take my seat so she can keep an eye him," he smiled

Raine was surprised how well the conversation flowed around the table, everyone was interested to know how London was doing with the economic crisis and how they admired the royal family. Only once or twice she and Harvey had brushed hands when they reached for the water pitcher, but she made sure to look away and apologise in case he got the wrong idea. The moment dessert finished guests were invited into the next room to dance the night away, Raine got up and saw Gigi gesture for her to go the make shift night club.

"Miss Hennessey, I would be honoured if I could have this dance?" Louis asked

"I-"

"She's spoken for already Louis," Harvey cut in buttoning up his tux

"Harvey Spectre doesn't dance," Louis laughed "It's a well known fact."

Raine saw the looks they were giving each other and decided it would be better to join Alex.

"If you'll excuse me gentlemen," Raine interrupted "I came here to support my friend, not to judge a cock fight."

She walked into the next room and was swept onto the dance floor by Gigi and the women who had been sitting at her table. At first the music was lively, all the women had piled their handbags and shoes into the middle of the circle and began dancing around it. Raine went to the bar and checked her watch the moment she was able to get her breath back.

"Water," she gasped

The barman nodded.

"Here," Harvey said appearing from nowhere

She dropped her shoes onto the floor and accepted the glass of water.

"Need help?" he asked

Raine slipped her foot into one of the stilettos but couldn't quite manage the other.

"Allow me," Harvey smiled

Raine went to protest but it was too late, he got down on one knee and looked up at her. Raine felt the heat creep into her face as his hand snaked around her ankle and guided her foot into the stiletto. She wriggled her toes and made sure that her shoes were secure.

"Thank you," she said softly and smiled down at him

Harvey didn't say anything, he stayed on one knee looking up at her.

"We could go to Vegas and do it all again you know?" he smiled

Raine felt as if she had been kicked in the stomach, no she couldn't do it all again. Not after what had happened, what he had done. The music in the room had become slow and sad.

"_Learned to live half a life,_

_Now you want me one more time..." _the singer crooned.

Raine couldn't stand to hear any more, she grabbed her purse and ran out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Please forgive my grammar everyone it's really bad.

WHEN MRS SPECTER CALLS

CHAPTER 4

Raine stood waiting for the lift and hoped that Harvey wasn't hot on her heels this time. Why did he have to ruin a perfectly nice evening by bringing up the past? She knew from the moment she had laid eyes on him tonight that he would try and suck her in with those sexy dark eyes and that smile. An image of Scottie came into her head with her pointed nose and crooked smile, bragging as usual about Harvey's prowess in the boardroom and bedroom if and when they managed to find one. Her recent trip to finalise a merger with him had been no exception, how she hated that woman. Raine heard footsteps behind her, she grit her teeth and hissed out a long breath.

"What will it take for you to leave me alone?" She asked

"A resolution to our case would be nice," a female voice replied

Raine looked over her shoulder and came face to face with Jessica Pearson smiling at her.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else,"

"It's ok," she gestured to the empty lift "I think it's funny that the great Harvey Spectre has finally met his match, and my ex-husband was the same."

"He couldn't keep his hands off other women either," Raine replied

Jessica nodded thoughtfully.

"We've managed to see passed all that and remained good friends,"

Raine shook her head.

"My life's more complicated than that, especially when my "friend" wants to bring more than just our case to the table," Raine explained "As far as I see it, I'm not about to let Harvey seduce me or drag my client over the pond and hold him bang to rights for a crime he hasn't committed."

The doors pinged open again onto the empty lobby.

"Harvey has a worthy opponent," Jessica said as they walked toward the waiting cars "It was nice to meet you Raine,"

"Good night Jessica," she replied

* * *

"All right all right I'm coming," Donna yelled

The person pressing the buzzer for her apartment had decided to press it continuously.

"What!" She shouted

Harvey was leaning against the door frame swaying gently, she looked down and noticed the whiskey bottle. Something very bad had happened tonight, Harvey only drank Macallan Whiskey when someone died.

"Donna," Harvey moaned

"It's ok," She said softly taking him by the arm and helping him into the apartment

After wrestling the bottle out of his grasp, Donna sat Harvey down on the sofa and went to the kitchen for issues and ice cream. She placed everything out on the coffee table and pulled up her arm chair.

"Right. I want to know everything," She said excitedly

"Can you help me understand women?" Harvey asked "Have the rules suddenly changed?"

"Well that depends on what you did," Donna chuckled

Harvey glared at her.

"Sorry," she muttered

"You see that's just it, I've done nothing to her. I let her use Ray and had to go with Louis, I go on the charm offensive and just when I think we're back to being friends again she just took off," Harvey said angrily

"She being Raine Hennessey?" Donna asked

"Who else?" Harvey replied

"Perhaps it wasn't something that you did tonight but what you have done in the past," Donna explained "Come on for six months she was Mrs Spectre,"

"It was a complete accident and it was made worse by the fact we couldn't have it annulled until after six months," Harvey frowned "I thought we had got passed all that years ago."

"Women can hold grudges for a very long time Harvey. You told me everyone made fun of the two of you when you came back from Vegas and then just before your graduation she finds out about you and Dana Scott's late night escapades. Don't you think she's suffered enough?" Donna explained

"She told me she was ok," Harvey said thoughtfully

"And you believed her?" Donna exclaimed

Harvey tried to group his drunken thoughts together and smiled.

"Do you have a grudge against me?" he asked

Donna smiled.

"Shut up and eat your ice cream," she snapped

"Donna?" Harvey asked

"No," she said before laughing

Harvey took a big bite of ice cream.

"You're right this is good."

"See, told you chunky monkey is awesome," Donna said before taking a spoonful.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Please forgive my grammar everyone it's really bad.

WHEN MRS SPECTER CALLS

CHAPTER 5

Raine thanked Ray for driving her to the great glass building of Pearson Hardman, she looked around to make sure that Harvey wasn't about to escort her up and try to get under her skin. She clutched her files to her chest and marched into the lobby. A boy's future was at stake, with everyone depending on her to tell Pearson Hardman as well as the USA itself that the UK wasn't going to easily bend to anyone's demands. Raine got to the lift and saw Louis inside smiling at her.

"Welcome to Pearson Hardman, Miss Hennessey."

"Thank you Mr Litt," she replied quietly

"Louis please," he replied "So are you ready to go toe to toe with our best?"

Raine knew a challenge when she heard it.

"From where I'm standing Louis, your best may not good enough," she said

Louis swallowed uncomfortably.

"Wow where did last night's charm go?" he asked

Raine felt sorry for him, just because she was going against Harvey didn't mean that she had to start going on the offensive so soon.

"I'm sorry Louis, but while I'm working on this case I have to takes the gloves off," she replied

The doors pinged open revealing a tall auburn haired woman.

"Raine Hennessey?" she asked

"In the flesh," Raine replied

The woman stuck her hand out.

"Donna Paulsen and can I say it's an honour to meet you at last," the woman said quickly "I'm Harvey Specter's secretary."

Raine shook her hand and let her lead the way to the conference room. Harvey was sat casually in a chair behind a camera, his fingers linked together in his lap. He raised an eyebrow and gave her a smile.

"Good morning Cinderella," he said silkily

"Good morning Satan," she said returning the smile

Raine took the opposite seat, spread out her files and waited for the inquisition.

"We'll start with something easy to start with," Harvey began

"Fire away," she replied

"Client's name?" Harvey asked

"Benjamin Daniels."

Raine could feel her skin prickle as he stared at her, he hadn't blinked once.

"Age?"

"17," Raine replied "Can we get to the tougher questions now?"

"Ok," Harvey said opening his file "Is your client a terrorist?"

"Objection!" Raine called

"It's a valid question," Harvey said surprised

"I don't like the way you're looking at me Mr Specter," Raine replied

"Why?" he asked softly

"You look like you're hungry, and I know it's not food that you want," Raine countered

Harvey lowered his eyes.

"In that case I apologise Mrs Specter,"

"I would also prefer it if we kept this strictly professional, as our countries are looking to us to sort this out," Raine explained "And I'm not Mrs Specter any more Harvey."

Harvey leant forward and switched the camera on.

"Is it true that your client used illegal methods to hack into an American security service?" he asked

"Yes."

"Why?" Harvey asked

Raine passed a file to him.

"My client was looking for his biological father, he discovered that the man named on his birth certificate was not the man his mother is currently married to. When confronted his mother revealed that his father was a CIA operative and that they rarely spoke therefore she couldn't reveal his father's whereabouts,"

Raine smiled at the dark expression on Harvey's face.

Harvey hated his own mother and now someone else was suffering at the hands of their mother. Raine continued.

"I would also like to raise the issue that my client has severe autism. Due to my client's mental and emotional condition the UK has decided that my client is unfit to be tried and interrogated by your courts."

Harvey sat silently, Raine leant forward and switched the camera off.

"Here endeth my deposition."she said before getting up

Raine collected her files and sauntered out of the room.

Harvey went back to his office and picked up a baseball, a soft tap interrupted his thoughts.

"How did it go?" She asked

"Not now Donna," he muttered

"That bad huh?" she replied

Harvey spun his chair and faced the window, his grip tightened on the baseball. Nothing had prepared him for what had just happened, he couldn't understand where he had gone wrong, he prided himself on being able to read people and yet within the space of a few minutes his ex-wife had turned the tables and unmanned him. He couldn't believe that within the space of a few moments Harvey was back to burying his feelings towards his mother. Raine was making it clear that the gloves were off and she was going to come out fighting. He was going to have to make a choice, if he went to court then Raine would win but if he gave her an offer there was always a chance he could close her like everyone else. Harvey smiled, he was going to rely on his usual tactic, so long as her client provided a statement of facts no one needed to leave their country. America would get to hear the facts and the UK would still save face.

"Yes!" he shouted


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Hey guys I know I've had these two dancing around each other for a while but rest assured i've re-worked it a little. Enjoy!Please forgive my grammar everyone it's really bad.

WHEN MRS SPECTER CALLS

CHAPTER 6

Raine charged toward the lifts,determined not to look back. She didn't finally start breathing till she saw Ray standing by his car with a smile on his face.

"Take me home Ray, I could do with a drink,"

He opened the passenger door.

"No problem Miss Hennessey,"

The moment Ray joined the traffic Raine sat back and exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Want to talk about it?" Ray asked

"Nothing to talk about except I've just gone one round with my ex-husband and won."

"In that case I wouldn't want to be your ex-husband," Ray replied

Raine laughed.

"It's funny how many men want to be Harvey Specter."

"Harvey?" Ray exclaimed in surprise "Your ex is Harvey?"

Raine sighed loudly

"Unfortunately so."

"I thought you were just a top client that he wanted to impress," Ray said

Raine snorted.

"The last time Harvey impressed me was when he gave me the rung pull from his beer can and asked me to marry him,"

Ray laughed and shook his head.

"He proposed with a ring pull, didn't he give you the real thing?"

"Yep, just before Elvis did the deed Harvey took me to Cartier,"

"How long were you married for?" Ray asked before turning into her street and stopping outside her house

"It was a drunk Vegas wedding, so you can imagine that it didn't last long," she answered "Are you married Ray?"

He handed her a photograph of a woman with brown eyes and a smiling face.

"The most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he beamed "We've been married for ten years, and she gave me two beautiful kids."

Raine couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Thanks Ray," she smiled

* * *

Harvey stood outside the townhouse and hoped the security number hadn't changed. The heat from the pepperoni pizza was beginning to burn through the box, he took a deep breath and went for broke. Tonight would be the night to lay the past to rest once for all. The light turned green, Harvey smiled and nudged the door open.

* * *

Raine shut her laptop after her skype conversation with her client, she pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. She released a long sigh and eased the crunched muscles in her neck. She could have sworn she heard the front door open until she reassured herself that it was only her in the townhouse, she heard someone coming up the stairs. It was impossible, the house keeper was away. There was only one answer, a thief had broken in and was coming up the stairs. Raine crept into her dad's office and grabbed a golf club, she gripped the rubber handle and tried to calm down. She looked down and saw the intruder's blurred reflection in the polished floor, Raine closed her eyes and swung the club. It impacted against something soft but hit the ground with a loud thud. Raine opened her eyes and saw Harvey collapsed on the floor covered in blood. She dropped the golf club.

"Harvey...Harvey are you ok?" she whispered

"Jesus," he groaned gripping his stomach "It's me."

Raine took a minute to assess the red mess.

"What the hell is this?" she asked

"Pizza," Harvey replied before coughing and easing himself into a sitting position

Raine watched him bow his head towards his knees.

"I wanted to surprise you," he groaned

"Well done, you nearly gave me a bloody heart attack," Raine said helping him to his feet and sitting him down on the living room sofa while she took care of the pizza splattered over the hallway.

Harvey looked at the golf club that she had dropped on the floor.

"I didn't know you played golf," he smiled

"I don't, but it's never too late to learn,"she replied

Harvey took in the serene apartment with it's quaint pictures and vintage photographs. Raine came back in smiling and brandishing an ice cold beer.

"So what can I do for you Mr Specter?"

"I've just come to talk," he replied "Mrs Specter."

Raine gave him a curious look.

"Before we start throwing curses and insults at each other I'm going to need you to get up and take your top off."

"Mrs Specter are you trying to seduce me?" he said with a wolfish grin

Raine raised an eyebrow and snorted.

"You wish, if my mother sees the red stains on her cream sofa she'll think there's been foul play. Now, please get up."

Harvey stood up and opened his arms.

"Well, I don't know what you expect me to wear,"

Raine rolled her eyes and disappeared into a near by room, she came back with some sweat pants and a hoodie.

"Thankfully Andy is the same size as you,"

Harvey slowly peeled his top off, enjoying the fact that she was blatantly watching his every move. He realised that this was possibly the first time he had taken his clothes off for a woman, normally it was a shared activity or something that he usually enjoyed watching. It felt strangely hot, his top slid to the floor and for a few moments he couldn't help but revel in her gaze while he stood topless before her.

The atmosphere became suddenly charged, Harvey kept eye contact with her as she handed him the clothes. He delicately circled her wrist and brushed his thumb across her pulse, it flickered like a butterfly against the pad of his thumb. The clean sweats fell to the floor as their fingers started to twine with each other, Harvey brought her hand up flat against his chest over his heart. She broke eye contact to look at her fingers.

"Feel that?" he asked

She didn't answer.

"That is what you have done ever since I saw you wearing that dress and catch everyone's attention," he finished

"And all this time I thought you didn't have a heart," she murmured

Harvey traced her cheek with the back of his free hand and tipped her chin to look at him.

"I haven't come here to fight you Raine,"

"Then why have you come here Harvey?" she said quietly

He didn't have a verbal answer, he could only answer her physically, by closing the few extra centimetres to kiss her. She froze with surprise at first before warming to him and clinging to him for dear life as the kiss deepened. Her hands snaked around his neck while he brought her flush against him, his hands slid down towards her butt before taking her clear off the floor so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. He negotiated the clothing at their feet and congratulated himself on getting to the bedroom without tripping over as he kicked the door shut.


End file.
